


Blonde Butt Blasts

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach, Pokemon's Farting Bianca, and a couple other blonde girls have the urge to fart brassy booty blasts of bassy gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Butt Blasts

Princess Peach Toadstool let out an enormous fart that caused her pink dress to vibrate as various pink hearts emitted from her farting big butt, giggling as she slightly blushed with her right hand over her mouth. "Oh my... excuse me! That's the third time today I pooped myself!"

"And she wonders why I don't let her have the spicy stuff..." King Bowser Koopa stated in the background as he was attempting to kidnap the farting princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from her home at her own castle yet again, riding inside his Koopa Klown Kar.

* * *

"Yeah... we have a condition of getting pretty gassy." Samus Aran admitted after letting out a pants pooping fart in her revealing, blue colored zero suit, trying to steer her ship as she crashed into a small planet full of Metroids, killing them inadvertently as Ridley laughed behind a nearby comet.

* * *

Pokemon's Farting Bianca was farting on a bunch of wild Pokemon she encountered in the bustling streets of Castelia City, giggling as she had her right hand on her rumbling stomach while fanning the air with her left hand. "Peeyew! That's what I would say if I didn't enjoy my lovely farts!"

"I don't enjoy them... at least from a certain point of view..." Arceus stated, being one of the many Pokemon that Bianca was farting on, only doing it because she requested the godlike Pokemon to be gassed on by her infamous farting big butt, with her originally white dress being completely brown for obvious reasons.

* * *

Princess Rosalina farted up a stinky storm of smelly, bassy toots so strong, she couldn't speak, due to causing her home base in the Comet Observatory to crash into the Mushroom Kingdom, WITH NO SURVIVORS.

"Ha, not even in this type of story would that dumb fat emo space Peach would get the benefit of the doubt," Princess Daisy boasted proudly as she was letting out bassy farts out of her own gassy fatass, with the three human princesses of Mario World being fat in general.

* * *

"Normally I'd try my best to confine this to my actual counterpart..." Shiek stated as she could feel the farts blasting right through her pants, placing her left hand on her face as she was standing on the edge of the infamous Hyrule Temple. "...but since Zero Suit Samus is now her own person from her true armored self, and since Peach invited her newer ripoff into the Smash Bros world, I felt that it was right to be letting loose in this form."

_These five blonde flatulent females weren't the only stinky blondes to let out pants pooping farts of bassy gas..._


End file.
